The Secrets of the Seal
by WhiteXTrainer00
Summary: The beach has always been my place. It is serene, warm, and lively. However, it also held many secrets including where one could lead to a curse.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have finally produced a story and the very first chapter. It has taken me forever to write this without slacking off. This story is somewhat based on a book I read that involved ocean myths such as krakens, mermaids, all that stuff. This story has nothing to do with yugioh what so ever, but it does contain some of the characters. **

**Anyway, I hope you have forgiven me for taken an immense long time. **

**Yugioh is owned by konami and kazuki takahashi.**

**OCs belong to me.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The sun was setting just over the horizon. Flashes of warm colors danced in the sky. The water sparkled like gems and the waves were gentle flowing gracefully with the breeze. Many people were here. Children laughed and played on the shore or in the water. Teens and adults sat on their towels talking, resting or spending time with their loved ones.

I sat alone away from the others. I stared at the sun and across the horizon. It was peaceful where I was sitting. A massive rock at the edge of the shore just inches away from the deep waters. I hear nothing but the waves and the birds. Many times I come here alone, away from civilization, people, and the feeling of sadness. Here, near the water and the sand I feel relieved and alive. Nothing here bothers me at all.

However, the peace was badly interrupted by an expected visitor, one in which I desperately want out of my lowly life. I tried with every amount to ignore the pathetic calls of my name. I growled every time I hear that dreadful voice, however I can no longer escape it. I turned reluctantly to the one person I once called a friend but now a burdened, helpless, love-addict; Riau Haruhi.

Riau climbed, or tried to, the rock. His blonde hair was matted and shaggy against the breeze. He grunted and struggled trying to place his feet on the sturdy areas of the rock. He slipped several times and I hide a chuckle at that.

Riau managed to pull himself up and plopped himself next to me. I scooted away from him to leave space and also to not be too close.

"What do I have the pleasure to you for interrupting my peaceful afternoon"

"I just wanted to see you and your beautiful face." Riau said giving one his smiles. I glared.

For several years in high school, Riau had a crush on me and followed constantly. He told me that he was in love with me the first time we met. I calmly rejected him, saying I'm not ready for a relationship and not interested. However this foolish idiot had followed me constantly in hopes I would change my mind. He wasn't the only one though. Many boys in my school had crushes on me and then confessed. I gently told them I wasn't interested and they leave me alone afterwards. However, Riau never understood no for an answer and kept on pursuing me.

I guess this is what I get for being the daughter of the CEO of the popular gaming company and the queen of games. Yes, I am the daughter of the famous Seto and Yami Kaiba. I took mostly of my mother; alert crimson eyes with a hint of blue, slight gold caramel skin, thick Egyptian accent, due to a lot of traveling to Egypt, mixed with fluent English and Japanese. My chocolate brown hair, mixed with blonde; and tall figure came from father. To other people, I look like a goddess due to the effect of my parents being attractive. To me I look like any other person except a little bit prettier, not that ever bothers me or I ever brag. The truth is I am tired of those who only look at me on the outside. I want someone who would see the real me. No one, except my family, understands.

"Is there any other reason than that in which you had to disturb my peace" I growled at him.

"Nope, just wanted to spend time with my favorite girl" Riau smirked playfully.

_Such a flirt._ "If you think I would ever fall for you, good luck. I am not interested what so ever in relationships."

"Come on, Fal, just one day with you wouldn't hurt right" Riau begged like a dog.

"You always follow me around begging like a dog to be with you. In normal circumstances I would've ignored you or give in to let you join me, however, you have done this for over a year ever since I told you kindly that I'm not interested in being your girlfriend. And don't you call me Fal, only those I trust can call me that and apparently I don't trust you" I said trying not to yell.

Riau stared at me blankly nodding every now and then. He always did that whenever I tried to explain things to him. _He's not even listening to a thing I said._

"Argh. I'm leaving. And don't you dare you follow me." I got up and started to head home.

"Wait, Falcon." I turned around and glared at Riau.

"Why are so frustrated with me. I only want to be with you"

"Good question. Why don't you use that brain of yours and answer that yourself." I jumped off from my spot and ran the rest of the way not turning to see if Riau would follow because at the moment I don't care.

A little later, I arrived at the parking lot. I turned to the sky. The sun is already half way sinking, definitely a good time to go home. I whipped out my cellphone and dialed.

"Dad, pick me up please." I said to the receiver.

"Fal? Why would you want to come home so early? It's only 7:00, and you usually come home by eight or nine." I heard dad said.

"Well yes that's what usually happens, but there's a situation that had bothered me and I feel I should come home" I explained.

For a while, my father didn't say anything.

"Is it that Riau who has been bothering you" father asked.

"How'd you guess that" I asked though I knew the answer already.

"I figured. Don't worry about him, Fal, he'll figure it out soon enough" dad said.

"You had said that several times before" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you have been complaining about it a lot" dad chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now about that ride"

Father chuckled and said that he was on his way. The phone beeped as a sign that he hung up. I placed my phone back into my pocket and waited for my father to arrive. The sun had sunk at the horizon with a bit of its rays still stuck out. A small breeze had blown dragging my hair back. It felt nice and cool in the warm evening. However, the feeling was interrupted with a strange chill. It crept from my neck to my back. Someone was watching me! I turned around to see who was there. Was it Riau? I scanned around but no one was there. _I must have imagined it. _I thought. The feeling of being watched however was still within me and prayed that Father would arrive soon.

Soon, a blue-silver BMW rolled up in front of me. The window rolled down and my dad leaned out with his familiar sapphire eyes, chocolate hair a little lighter than mine and arrogant grin. He wasn't wearing his usually white suit and blue tie; instead he was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He looked as if he was in his high school years.

"Dad, it's a surprise to see you dressed like that. The only things I see you in were your suit or PJs" I said with a funny look on my face.

"What, did you think I would always wear my work attire? I don't work all the time, I'm human too" Dad said acting offended.

"Well I suppose I should see more of that then" I smirked.

Father laughed as I got in the car in the front seat next to him. Then the BMW rolled out leaving the beach to the dust. I looked out of the window looking at the beach getting smaller and smaller. Just then I saw a small figure leaning on a pole. It looked to be a guy. The dark sky and environment had hid his features but his outline was visible. It was lean and firm. He had straight dark hair with long bangs. He seemed to be staring at me as I was at him. I blinked and in a flash the guy disappeared. I turned away from the window thinking it was nothing.

**It seems that I forgot to mention that I did a few things.**

**I'll explain: I admit I have a liking to prideshipping. I don't know why, but I do. Maybe because the pairing included my favorite characters Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba. I did switch the gender of Yami only because it feels weird to have a family of two dads, not that I have anything against it.**

**To evaluate on my OC, Falcon, she is indeed the child of Yami and Seto. Her personality is more like her father while her appearance is of her mother. (All described in the story). She is around 17-18 and in highschool, junior at most. She occasionally joins her mother, Yami, to Egypt to visit the Motous, who were archiologists and also it was her mother's birth place. This is kind of the reason why she could speak Egyptian as well as English and Japanese.**

**Riau is another OC. His name is similar to Ryu Bakura but it is not pronounced that way. You have to figure out how to pronounce it. I'm still trying to pronounce it myself. -.-'**

**I understand that Seto is not much in character as he was in the anime or manga. Don't take it wrong, I like his arrogance and being a bad ass. However, in this story I like to put him as the fatherly figure, sweet, caring, and supportive. Similar to how he is toward his little brother Mokuba.**

**Last thing, Chapter 2 would take a very long time to write. But hopefully I can get it up soon. In the mean time, check out the other things I have:**

**askyamiandkaiba(they are still available for questions if any. Also I might have a couple of oneshots ready to post there soon)**

**Kidnapped(an old story I wrote. My first one actually. check it out if not done so)**

**Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy. Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It took me a long time to write this up. However I have succeeded and got this up. **

**This chapter is the POV of another OC, a pretty boy/animal-marine animal. Try to guess which animal I'm referring to**

**Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and konami**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

For years I have been seeking love not for the pleasure but for someone to love me of who I am. And I have found the one that would be the one for me. Her name was Falcon.

She is there on those rocks. Her eyes sparkled in the sunset horizon in crimson blended with sapphire. Her hair was a perfect mix of the sun and sand. Her skin was a shade of gold and chocolate. The moment I laid my eyes on her, my heart pounded and soared. For months I see her on the same rocks staring at the horizon. Each time she is here I yearned to go up to her, talk to her. I want to tell her my feelings; I want her to tell me hers.

However it was not to be. It was never to be. For I carry a curse, a curse in which is in my kind as a tradition. It has a tragic beginning and a tragic ending. It was all because of one item, one that links me to the sea. That item could lead to my death if I don't have it with me for a certain amount of time. It could also lead the one person I love to take my place in carrying the item and be trapped with it forever. And I don't want that to happen.

I have tried to find an end to this curse in order to be with her. I searched the oceans for clues, asked my brethren. I even went to the surface where the land dwellers walked and searched in their libraries. Nothing had led me to finding answers. However I am willing to give up. My love for the girl with the crimson eyes was too great for me to be defeated.

I watched her more. A boy had joined her. I glared at him. Could she already have someone? No. She seemed to ignore him. I smiled in relief as I watched. If were there I would show that boy his place. I hear her yelling at him after he tried to woo her. I silently laughed afraid to reveal myself. The girl got off and jumped off the rock. She ran off past my hiding place.

Without thinking I followed her. She turned away from the shores and to the vehicle area. I stopped near the tide pools. I must follow her; however I can't leave the water, not in this form of the marine seal. I looked around to see if anyone would see me. I then perched myself on a nearby rock. I lie on my stomach and let the sun work the rest. I feel a strange sensation coursing through me. It felt my body separating from my skin, which is actually happening. It was fairly quick and the feeling died down. I opened my closed eyes and gazed at my reflection. Replacing my animal face was a human's face. Green-blue eyes stared at me. Black wet straight hair dripped down and the bangs dangled across my white forehead. I breathed a sigh as I looked at the rest of my body. I blushed. I had nothing to hide my nude self. I glanced down at the heap of brown furred coat next to me, my pelt. I picked it up to reveal a heap of clothing under it, a t-shirt and dark jeans with under garments and also some shoes. I smiled as I picked those up to put them on.

The sun was almost setting by the time I was finished. Was there time left? I thought hoping I wasn't too late. I quickly stashed the pelt away somewhere to hide it so that no one would see it. I looked at it for moment, I would get it later. Quickly, I ran off praying the girl would still be there. I saw her near the road standing and waiting for something. I realized I would be exposed so I hid behind a bush. However my sudden actions had startled her.

"Who's there" I heard her say. I stayed hidden and watched.

She looked around but then looked back to the road. A car pulled up in front of her. The windows rolled out and someone poked out of it, a man with brown hair and blue eyes. I bit back a growl. Could he possibly?

"Hey Dad…" she said. I sighed silently. The man was her father. I continued watching.

She talked until she got into the car and drove off. I slid out of my hiding place and ran after it until I stopped at the pole to catch my breath. As I did, the car sped and I noticed Falcon had glanced at her window and then we briefly locked eyes as the car drove by.

**This is the end. A little short-ish. Don't worry Yami fans, I'll include him...her, to the next chapter. I just wrote the ideas and haven't been able to gather it all together yet. Soon I'll get it up. It'll just need a bunch of time.**

**Just hope I'll stick to this story until I'm finished. It's a difficult struggle, but I'll pull through.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I'd like to know what you thought, please review.**


End file.
